


KonMarie Yandere

by Princess_April



Category: KonMarie, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Breeding, Creampie, Dark, Drugs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, I’ll get rid of her for you, Rape, Yandere, audio scripts, blowjob, crazy girl, forced cheating, handjob, smell me, spark joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: A high school graduate living with her parents (the speaker) has been spending time playing video games at her neighbor’s house (the listener) to avoid being home. Unfortunately, she is very unstable, and prone to … obsession.  She’s also a self-professed expert in the KonMarie Method, a system of tidying and organization. Unfortunately, instead of being an expert, she’s really a psychopath.  She offers to help her neighbor “tidy up” his apartment, but she really means his girlfriend. She drugs him with some cookies and uses a photo of his girlfriend to ask if she “sparks joy” for him, while at the same time using some pretty “unorthodox methods” to make the argument that he belongs with her instead.  In the end, our heroine goes completely off the deep end. She decides she’s going to help him get rid of his old girlfriend, and she’s sure they’ll be engaged as soon as her parents find out she’s pregnant. And they lived happily ever after… except… not really.  WARNING: This is a DARK story about a particularly psychotic girl who has an extremely twisted interpretation of an otherwise perfectly wonderful organization and tidying method.  She is NOT stable, and in the end, she ruins lives. Mind the tags.
Kudos: 3





	KonMarie Yandere

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This girl should have an arc. She starts out very reasonable and seemingly normal, but as the audio progresses, it becomes more and more clear that she is actually a high-functioning psychopath. There is no escape for her. Though she EXPECTS to get away with what she’s about to do, she won’t. She is completely unhinged. That said, you don’t have to play her outwardly crazy with all the stereotypical maniacal laughter and all that. Her words are enough to show what she is—all she needs it little hints at her crazy. A little giggle here… some ragged breathing there. The rest will take care of itself. That all said, you do what you like. We are collaborators—in the end, it’s up to you how to play her.] 
> 
> [SFX: ALL SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL! I mean it! The acting sells it. If you do want to include them, and you need help, I have all the sound effects already, and can provide them to you. Just message me on Reddit or Discord.
> 
> List of SFX in Audio: 
> 
> Knocking at the door  
> Opening and closing door  
> Heavy fall / slump onto couch  
> Unzips pants. Pulls them down  
> Taking off panties  
> Opening and Closing door.  
> ]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

[OPTIONAL SFX: knocking sound]

[OPTIONAL SFX: Door opening—slight creak maybe…]

Knock knock! Can I come in?

Hi, neighbor!

Oh… well, I’m in now, so… is it alright? I mean, I could go out… knock again, and wait for you to answer?

Seems kinda silly, though…

Okay, good.

[OPTIONAL SFX: Door closes]

Gosh, I’m so glad you invited me to come over.

Yeah, you invited me.

No! You remember! While I was here playing your xbox last week, I told you I could come over today and help you tidy up your house, and you said that would be great, remember?

“Maybe sometime?” No. No, you said yes. [giggle] We agreed. 4:00pm on Saturday!

Well, that’s not how I remember it.

Well, anyways, I’m here now!

What?

What do you mean, you’re busy? What are you doing?

Would you relax? It’s just me! Look, I brought you some homemade cookies I made this afternoon!

Well, I just wanted to thank you for, like, I don’t know…being so nice to me.

Here have one!

Come on, you’re gonna hurt my feelings. They’re really good!

Yay.

Anyway, my parents keep bugging me about college—can you believe that? 

I just wanted to take a couple years off, already! I mean I know I’m not working, but… that’s not the point.

They’ve got money. Besides, look at me! I’m tiny. It’s not like I’m eating them out of house and home, you know?

I just wanted to thank you for being so great to me. Letting me come over and play video games to get away from y parents.

What? 

What is it?

[sigh] What about your girlfriend?

Ok… I don’t really—

No, I know, but…

Well, here’s my problem, alright? 

You’ve been seeing her for… like what? A couple of weeks?

We’ve been friends for like *6 months*, okay? And now you’ve gotten all nervous about me coming over? Like, all of sudden it’s not okay that I’m here because you have a girlfriend.

Come on. Besides, you told me you were a little self-conscious because your house is kind of a mess—like you wanted to make a better impression on your girlfriend, right?

Well, that’s why I’m here! 

We’re friends. Geez!

And just this room alone! I can tell you need someone with a strong vision to help you. 

It’s like bachelor city in here.

I can tell we’ve got a lot of work to do, okay?

Look at this clutter! [giggle]

No look, it’s okay. It’s alright.

Just sit down, and have another cookie, and we’ll talk about it!

[sits down] So! I’m an expert in the KonMarie method! I can help you tidy up for your girlfriend!

What?

KonMarie! Oh my gosh! What is wrong with you? You haven’t heard of it?

Well, that’s okay, that’s okay! I’m an expert so I can help you.

What! … What?

I AM calm! [giggle]

You want me to leave?

But why?! I just got here! 

I don’t think that’s a good idea. You need me, I—

Hey… are you feeling okay?

You look a little… out of it. Maybe you should, sit down….

[matter of fact] Yeah, well… I think it’s because of the drugs I put in the cookies… [giggle]

[sympathetic] Yeah… sorry about that, but… I needed to get through to you, okay?

I can’t let you throw your life away like this.

Don’t worry it’s just a bit of a sedative, alright? Well, kinda… it’s actually a new drug that my dad’s company has been developing? It like, keeps your mind sharp, while sort of relaxing your active response muscles, and leaving your automatic systems normal. It’s still like… way too powerful right now, so it’s not really ready, but… it’s perfect for this.

No really, you need to sit down, okay? You’re going to fall down if you don’t.

Oops… watch out sweety… On the couch…

[OPTIONAL SFX: The slump of his body hitting the couch]

There… There you go. That’s better. Just don’t try to move, okay?

Ok… so… total truth between us now.

I know you like me. 

Like, I know you’re scared of me, that’s okay. I forgive you because I know what it is, okay?

You’ve got this new girlfriend, and you realize you’ve made a huge mistake.

You want ME, right?

And the problem is, you don’t know how to get rid of her, because you’re so sweet, and you don’t want to hurt anyone.

But that’s okay too, because I can help you!

All we need to do is employ the KonMarie method to this situation, okay?

N-no, sweety… don’t try to move. You’ll just exhaust yourself, and you won’t be able to get up anyway. 

Don’t worry, the purely automatic muscles still work. You can still breath, and your heart’s fine. You can even still… get hard…[giggle]

But we’ll get to that in a minute, okay? One step at a time.

Here… I’m going to grab this picture of your girlfriend from the end table. And I want you to look at it.

Go on, look at her.

I’m not jealous or anything. [giggle] It’s okay.

Now what I want you to ask yourself, sweety, is … does she spark… joy?

Does she spark joy in your heart… You know what I mean?

When you look at her?

And I know you can’t talk, but… you don’t need to okay? 

I know you! I can read you like a book, mister.

The answer is, “no.” She doesn’t. Your eyes are telling me

No… no… don’t move, baby.

It’s okay… it’s okay.

I know the drug is really powerful. You probably feel like a limp rag doll… I see your fingers twitching.

[concerned sigh]

Aww… I can only imagine how hard you’re struggling.

But that’s not important right now. What’s important is what do we do about this extra clutter in your life?

This extra girlfriend that you don’t need.

I mean, you already have a girlfriend. You have me!

I’m prettier than she is… right?

I’m smarter…

And I’m way more fun…

I know I’m like ten years younger than you, but that has nothing to do with it, sweetheart.

Love is age-less, okay?

The point is you don’t need her. So… maybe it’s time to get rid of her…. Right?

Now, I know this can be really really hard. Maybe you’re not sure yet. But that’s okay. I can help you.

You’ll see.

Now, I’m going to take off my panties, okay?

I know that seems weird, but don’t worry. [reassuring giggle] This all part of the KonMarie method. I’m an expert, remember?

Here, let me take them off.

[OPTIONAL SFX: sound of her panties coming off]

Okay, so here, look at your girlfriend.

Remember how I asked you if she sparked joy? That’s really the only question that’s important.

And I can’t help but notice that when you look at your girlfriend’s picture, you don’t really get excited.

Like, your cock is just sitting there… limp in your pants. 

I mean, I can check it with my hand. It’s not hard, right?

See? I mean it’s barely awake.

Ok, but how about this. I’m gonna stand up on the couch… and put my feet on either side of you… and get close, like this so you can see under my skirt.

Can you see my pussy? 

Can you smell it?

It’s really wet. You know why?

It’s because you spark joy in MY heart. [giggle]

And now, let’s check your cock, okay?

[excited] See? It’s getting hard! I KNEW it!

I spark joy for you!

You want me!

You want to keep me, right?

[giggle] You don’t have to say anything, sweetheart. I know the truth.

And that’s all there is to it really. Your girlfriend doesn’t spark joy… and I do.

So, what do we do about that?

Well, first, we need to make sure. You don’t want to make a mistake, right? So… I think we need to pull your pants down, baby… so we can really be certain of your decision.

Here… I’ll do it for you, okay?

[OPTIONAL SFX: She unzips him and yanks his pants down—with some grunts and jerky motions, cuz his body is pretty limp]

Theeeere! Isn’t that better?

God… I like your cock.

Ok… now obviously looking at your girlfriend didn’t do anything for you, but what about me?

What about my hand…

I’m just gonna touch you… to see, okay? Let’s see if this sparks joy.

Awww, look at that! You cock practically jumped up to meet my fingers!

That’s so sweet! See? I told you.

Here let me just stroke it a little, and get it a little harder… and then we’ll try my mouth okay?

We’ll see if that sparks joy too…

[heavier breathing] Come on baby…. Here.

[licking sounds]

Mmm… You taste good, baby.

See? You don’t need her. You have ME. [suckling sounds / blowjob]

[moan] Mmm. I like the taste of your pre-cum, sweety.

This is all for your own good, okay?

You don’t want to be a hoarder, do you?

[suck, slurp, lick]

No. All you need is ME… [sucking sounds as she takes him into her throat]

I bet your other girlfriend doesn’t do this, does she? [deep throat, light gagging sounds]

[gentle gasp] Ohh... wow, baby… You spark so much joy in my heart!

[light gagging, deep throat]

[heavy breathing] That’s it, baby! Let her go! You don’t need her.

[suckle, deep throat, light throat fucking]

[gasp] [whispered] Oh… yes.

See what I mean, honey?

Now, I think it’s your turn baby…

I mean, I know you can’t move your lips, but….

I think it’s important that you taste me… that you smell me. 

That you feel my juices on your face… so you can really *feel* how much joy I inspire in your heart, okay!?

[heavy breathing… she’s very excited and you know—not entirely stable]

Come on, baby. I’ll straddle your face again, and lift my skirt up… and I’ll just stick my pussy right here, okay?

[breathless—panting] And use your lips….

To rub my clit… [moan]

[heavy breathing—she’s putting effort in to hump his face]

There you go baby… [breathing, moan]

Right there. That’s perfect sweetheart. Breath me in…

See how much better I am than your other girlfriend?! [moan]

Oh, let me grab your hair, and help you…

Push you into my cunt!

OOHhh, god…. Yes!

You don’t need her. You should throw that bitch away! You just need ME baby! Only ME!

[moaning / panting – a couple seconds -- she almost climaxes]

Ok… Wait wait…

[heavy breathing] Ooo I almost got carried away there! [giggle]

See how much joy you inspire, sweetheart!? [giggle]

Come on. [panting—shuffling as she gets into position]

It’s time for us to fuck.

It’s the only way to know for sure, baby…

I’ll just get on top of you like this.

Don’t worry, sweety. We’ll know soon, okay.

Ooohhh… [moaning] God… [she puts him in]

Fuck, sweetheart! [whispered] Fuck yes.

[she’s fucking him throughout]

Your perfect cock…. [breathing]

For your perfect girl…

[half whispered with unstable passion] Fuck me, baby… Fuck me…

Oh god. Yes. You don’t need her.

You should get *rid* of her! 

It’s just me and you, baby.

Now come on, darling…

I want you to breed me… [panting]

I want you to get me pregnant… [moan]

That way… we can be together. [ humping, fucking]

My parents won’t like it, but… they’ll insist that we get married… [panting]

Mmm… Give me a kiss, baby…

I want to taste myself on your tongue [kissing, slurping sounds as she humps him and moans]

Oohh... your close, aren’t you?

Come on baby… come inside me…

Please… I want you to breed me, sweetheart… 

I want to have your baby… [moan, panting she’s getting close]

Let’s come together, okay? 

Oooh… Oh my god, I feel you cumming!

[she cums – messily – improv a couple seconds -- she’s pretty much unhinged]

[heavy breathing]

Oh, that’s so sweet, darling… [panting]

I told you… I told you I would spark joy! [giggle]

[breathing / recovering a few seconds]

Ok, darling. That was perfect, but… We’re not done yet, okay?

You still have some work to do. 

Here… look at your old girlfriend okay?

Honey? [just a small HINT of menace] Look at her… okay?

Now what you need to do, is thank her…

Thank her for everything she’s done for you. And then…

You need to *get rid* of her.

Ok, I know you can’t talk, so… I’ll just press the picture to your lips, okay. Give her a kiss…

And *thank* her. Thank her for everything she’s done for you… whatever that was.

[her breathing has ceased being about her being tired, and become more of a crazy… unhinged excitement]

Good boy. Good.

Now… I don’t want you to worry about a thing.

I’ll take care of the rest.

I’m going to get rid of her for you…

You just stay right here… [breathing heavily… building herself up—it should be obvious that she is working up to doing something…. Not good]

I’ll go take care of her… right now.

And then… [unstable panting] we can be together…

[softly maniacal giggle]

Don’t you feel better, now honey?

Getting rid of the clutter…

Getting rid of what you don’t need…

I told you…. [giggle] I’m an expert!

Ok… [shaky breaths] I’ll be back later, darling…

[the excited whisper of an insane girl] I can’t believe we’re engaged! [giggle]

I’ll take care of *everything*!

I’ll be back soon, okay!?

Bye, baby!

\---------END--------


End file.
